


You can’t run from the Past

by Shu_mie



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shu_mie/pseuds/Shu_mie





	You can’t run from the Past

3rd P.O.V  
The team had just got back from a case involving a child kidnapping and they were to late, it left a bitter taste in the team’s mouth as they walk away towards their car without a single word.  
Daryl walked over to his car and got in and tried to call Jungkook and ask if they could meet up, he didn’t want to be alone at the moment. The kid was only 3 month old and only because the father didn’t want to come out about having a affair on his wife so he hired a hit man.  
“Hey it’s Jungkook,I can’t answer the phone so leave a message after the beep.” The voicemail had said after Daryl had tried to call Jungkook. Daryl sighed and put his phone in his pocket, they haven’t meet for around 6 months now because of the their busy schedule, him being a FBI agent and Jungkook being a member of one of the most well known Kpop band at the time. They would have video calls a few times a month but the last one was around 3 weeks ago,when they had agree to meet but Daryl had got a new case, the one they barely wrapped up now.  
Daryl realized that he had arrived at his house, opening the door he quickly walked in not evening bothering to pick up the clothes that he threw on the floor, falling on his bed in just his boxers closing his eyes falling into the dream land.  
The loud noise of his phone ringing had woken Daryl up from slumber, “Hey we have a new case,” the voice on the other side had said sounding as tired as Daryl did. Daryl walked into the office bumping into a chair and causing a few chuckles from the others.  
“ The Seoul Police department had called us over after the death of 5 homosexual couples,” JJ had said showing pics of 5 different crime scenes with the couples all tied together strip off their clothes with the words “I have Sin,and now I have to pay,” on the wall writing with their blood.  
“So this is obviously a hate crime, South Korea is still late behind their time and there are many that still disagree with homosexuality,” Morgan had said and the other besides Daryl nodded along agreeing.  
“ Aright wheels up in 20,” Hotch said as the others stood up getting ready. Daryl sat in his seat frozen, he had feared getting a case like this, it was to close to home, he look down at the pictures of the the victims, these were all people he had known from his pass, they were people he hang out with when he was figuring out his sexuality. He swallowed his saliva trying hard to force himself to get up from the chair, his headache just gotten worst.


End file.
